


Cuz' the Walls Don't Fucking Love You

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommyinnit hurt.this is a vent fic.Title frome Wilbur Soot's 'Jubilee Line'
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Everyone
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	Cuz' the Walls Don't Fucking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way how the cc feels, this all me.

TommyInnit hurt.

Physically, he was fine. (If you didn't count the scars- god, there were so many scars. Why should a child have so many scars?)

No, he hurt mentally. He hurt in the way that can never be described - never fully.

He hurt in the way that he had no one.

No Tubbo.

No Wilbur.

No Techno.

No Phil.

No Fundy.

_No Tubbo._

Why did Tubbo leave? Why did they all leave? They were still there, so why didn't they talk to him? Had Tommy done something wrong? He probably did. He did everything wrong. At least, that's what they said. Never out loud, never. But he could see it. See the disappointment in the way they looked at him. See how much they hated him. See how he fucked everything up just by being there. Why would they stay, if _he_ was what they were staying with.

But he needed them to stay- something primal he couldn't even begin to describe. So, he worked. He stayed up for nights on end, he did everything he could. But they weren't proud of him- why were they never proud of him? They said they were, they said they were so proud. It was lies. It was all lies. So he worked even harder. He built up L'Manburg, he wrote books, he mined for netherite as much as he could.

It wasn't enough though.

 _He_ wasn't enough.

How dumb was he, thinking that they would care?

TommyInnit hurt.

And so, he cried.

He cried for all he had lost, for Henry, for his discs, but wasn't he being selfish?

He shouldn't cry- not for himself. Not when everyone else had lost so much more. He hadn't lost anything, because he deserved what came his way. He deserved it _all._

Everything happens for a reason, after all.

If they left, it's because he did something wrong. 

And so, TommyInnit stopped trying.


End file.
